A game, a bet and some raunchy pickup lines
by Gregorasaur
Summary: 6 seventh year Slytherins gather for a little game which turns into something more for one of them...I'm really bad at summaries just take a look inside!


"Okay, let's throw the dice and see who's first to get her." Blaise smirked and lobbed the dice at Crabbe. Crabbe looked around for the source like a dumb idiot while Goyle grabbed the dice with his fat, clammy hands.

"Who chose 4?" Crabbe let out a howl sounding like a cat that had had its tail pulled. Obviously he had chosen 4. Goyle threw the dice across the floor landing on 3, his own number. He let out his own disappointment sound which sounded more like a long whine. Blaize chuckled, retrieving the small cube. He looked around at the remaining 3 still to have their number rolled. In the room sat 7 seventh years: Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Theo, Astoria, Daphne and Draco Malfoy. Daphne wasn't playing the stupid betting game but the other 6 were. Each in turn had their numbers rolled, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Astoria, Blaise and Draco. Each of them would be betting against the other, if one of them won the bet they would get all of the money and/or belongings of the other players. The bet was who could seduce Hermione Granger.

They all had their own individual reasons for wanting to seduce her. Crabbe and Goyle had been following Draco who had apparently been 'dragged' into this all by Blaise who wanted Draco to know he could win against the house lesbian, the house 'sex-god' and also win against dumb and dumber. Astoria, the in-the-closet (but out to her close friends) lesbian had joined the bet because she found the bookworm 'sexy in her own way'- Her exact words. After their little game they retired to their own rooms waiting for the next day when their 'prey' would be at the house-unity party.

Crabbe and Goyle surveyed the area for food while Blaise, Theo, Astoria and Draco stood by, every now and then Theo, Blaise or Astoria would glance at Hermione. Draco didn't look at her one bit until the games really began.

After Crabbe and Goyle had crammed food down their gobs, obviously not full because the two were never full, they were jostled over to Hermione, who was drinking pumpkin juice deep into a book with her back against the wall. The pair finally made their way over to her and just stood gawping at her for a few seconds before Crabbe began

"Mudbl-Granger, you're like a bottle of Skele-Grow...You're growing me a bone." (Aah yes, I'm a forgetful narrator; they were given certain 'pick-up' lines to use on her, just to make it a bit harder). Hermione's eyes darted up to see Crabbe grinning stupidly and Goyle on the verge of keeling over. Now it was Goyle's turn...

"Yeah, urr, I'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets." Hermione's mouth opened into an 'o' before she hit them both hard on the head with her book (hardback book) and glared at them until they left.

When she had finally settled again it was Theo's turn. He groaned, moaning about not wanting to seduce someone of dirty blood, but he was shoved over to her after being given death-glares by Astoria (who had a slight 'thing' for the girl). He shuffled into place, slouching into his usual pose before letting out a loud sigh. He began quickly, wanting to get the whole ordeal over with.

"Let's get out of here and I'll show you a real patronus" His voice barely registered on the decibel scale but somehow Hermione managed to hear him and death-glared him away. Astoria seemed to be struggling against Blaise, trying to get a new line to say to Granger. Eventually, she made her way over to Hermione shuffling as slow as she could. When she finally reached her Hermione looked up. She looked at her expectantly, seeming to know what she was going to do.

"The sorting hat says you should be in my house...wait ...what's that...it also says you should be in my bed." Astoria immediately blushed when she saw Hermione's eyes widen and hurried away before she could get a word in edgeways. Blaise smirked at her, smoothing down his robes.

"It's obvious she just needs a bit of Zabini lube, I'll be sure to get her." He sauntered off towards Hermione, drawing attention to him. When he had finally shimmied himself to her he coughed to get her attention before springing a line on her.

"I can see the future, baby, and let me tell you it involves you, me and a night of sweet sweet lovema-" Before Blaise could finish she had walked off over to the pumpkin juice again, muttering something about 'bloody Slytherins always trying to get in someone's pants.'

Draco was doubled over with Astoria giggling beside him when Blaise had come back. When he had finally stopped he straightened out and smirked at Blaise.

"Of course, you lubed her all up with Zabini didn't you Blaise? She really loved that." Blaise scoffed, staring at Draco.

"Like you could do better! She hated you up until you helped the order. I bet she still doesn't like you." Draco grinned knowingly, nodding slightly at him. Hermione could see Draco coming over to her with a glint in his eye. Oh jeez, now it's him?

"Hey Granger, guess what?" He leant in, not giving her time to guess, "I'm hung like a hippogriff..." His husky voice made moisture pool between her legs. (Hang on, Malfoy made Hermione get all hot and bothered?). She let out a tinkly giggle, deciding she didn't care anymore; she'd finally have some fun in her last (repeated) year.

"Wanna make me moan like Myrtle?" Her breath hitched on the 'l' and her soft lips grazed against his jaw as she leant away. The look on his face was priceless, his eyes were lustful.

"Can you take on another troll in the bathroom?" He winked quickly, a smirk playing on his lips as he regained his composure. She laughed again, this time it was a bit heartier, hooking her arms around his neck.

Leaning in once more she said, "Malfoy, am I going to regret this?" She kept her face near his ear so he couldn't see if she was disappointed or not.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He gently kissed her pulse point, hoping she could trust him. He felt her smile against his cheek and whisper,

"Well let's go for it then!"

Obviously, he took that as an encouragement and lifted her into a bridal hold, carrying her to his Slytherin chambers where he made like Salazar and slythered in her all night long.


End file.
